The Day When Adelaide Chang was Born
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sid tells Adelaide the story about when she was 1st born and she got to hold her and take super good care of her for the very 1st time.


**The Chang Family's living room **

Sid and Adelaide are looking right through Adelaide's baby, little tyke, preschool and kindergarten photos.

Sid: "Adelaide? do you remember when you were 1st born?"

Adelaide: "Oh yes, of course I do, I was super little back then."

Sid: "That's exactly right, I was only 6 years old and you were 0 years old that day, but right before that, my mom caught me pranking 3 young boys and had me up in my bedroom for a 13 minute time out."

Flashback sequence...

_**6 Year Old Sid's sitting right on her bed for time out while a pregnant Becca looks on in shock and anger.**_

_**Becca: "Sydney Francesca Chang, where did you get the idea to prank 3 young innocent boys like that?"**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "But they were pranking me, so I was just trying to prank back at them and-"**_

_**Becca: "Not another word, young lady, I won't have you pranking anybody in this apartment, do you want your new brother or sister to learn that behavior from you?"**_

_**6 Year Old Sid (with Becca's right hand covering up her mouth): "Mmm, mmmm, mmm." ("No I don't.")**_

_**Becca: "Good, Sid, good, your father's taking me over to Dr. Lawthorne's office for a checkup, your Uncle Marvin and Aunt Nancy are downstairs in the living room while you're up here thinking about how a respective young Chang girl behaves herself."**_

_**Becca and Stanley make their leave while Sid looks right out her bedroom chamber**_.

_**6 Year Old**_ _**Sid: "Hey, Katrina, how's it going?"**_

_**Katrina: "Super good, Sid, what's been going on with your mom lately?"**_

_**6 Year Sid: "Well, Katrina, it's just that she's been having those mood swings now that she's 100 % pregnant and I'm about to have a new little brother or sister any single time soon."**_

_**Katrina: "Really? that's super good news to hear about, well, I'll see you when the new baby boy or girl's born any single time soon."**_

Sid (narrating): And so while I was at school with Katrina and my good friends right before Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ian and Ronnie Anne moved here, my mom had this baby shower with good friends and neighbors of ours.

_**Janet: "Oh my gosh,"**_

_**Sophia: "you look super beautiful."**_

_**Felicia: "So, Becca, did you tell Sid that you were 100 % pregnant and she was gonna become a big loving and caring sister this morning?"**_

_**Becca: "Yes, Felicia, of course I did."**_

_**Janet: "Oh, it's gift opening time."**_

_**Courtney: "Here, Becca, open mine up 1st."**_

_**Becca (reading the tag on the 1st baby shower gift): Congratulations on your new wetter, hopefully this helps, love from, Courtney.**_

_**Becca opens the 1st baby shower gift and finds a container of baby wipes inside of it.**_

_**Becca: "Wow, what are those?"**_

_**Courtney: "I'm so thrilled you really love it, it's for the wet spots."**_

_**Janet: "Here, Becca, open mine up next."**_

_**Becca (reading the tag on the 2nd baby shower gift): Have 1 on me, love from, Janet.**_

_**Becca opens up the 2nd baby shower gift and finds a baby mobile right inside of it.**_

_**Becca: "What does this baby mobile do?"**_

_**Janet: "It's for the bedtime."**_

_**Becca suddenly goes right into labor.**_

_**Becca: "Oh my gosh, it must be time to go to the hospital, the baby boy or girl's gonna be born any single minute now."**_

_**Felicia: "Let's go, everybody, we got a Chang to deliver."**_

_**Meanwhile at Great Lakes City Elementary School in Mona Robertson's 1st grade classroom...**_

_**6 Year Old Sid's now standing right out the school hallways and Felicia shows up to take her in the taxi cab all the way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital.**_

_**Felicia: "Come on, Sid, let's go, your mother's about to have the baby boy or girl any single time soon."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "Okay, Grandma Felicia, I'm coming with you."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid and Grandma Felicia walk right over to the taxi cab, get right inside of it and drive around on their way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital.**_

**Perry Conway Memorial Hospital **

_**Stanley: You're our **_

_**little sweet boy**_

_**or little sweet girl**_

_**you're our**_

_**little sweet boy**_

_**or little sweet girl**_

_**Becca: "Stanley, I'm hungry again, honey cakes, can you get me some peanut butter with cream cheese and clover honey on graham crackers, please?"**_

_**Felicia: "No, no, no, no, no, you shouldn't give in to your cravings, it's not a good idea for the baby, here, just have some Manhattan clam chowder, it's my most special recipe."**_

_**Felicia gives the bowl of Manhattan clam chowder to Becca.**_

_**Becca: "Thanks a bunch, Felicia, just like how you would make for Sid's lunch or dinner meals."**_

_**Meanwhile in the waiting room, 6 Year Old Sid, Stanley and Felicia are waiting patiently for 6 year Old Sid's new brother or sister to be born.**_

_**Just then, Dr. Lawthorne shows up...**_

_**Dr. Lawthorne: "Hey, come right in, you guys, you're about to see the excitement."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "What is it, Dr. Lawthorne? is it a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl?"**_

_**Dr. Lawthorne: "It's a little sweet girl, you have a new little sister right now."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "Oh my gosh, I have a new little sister right now, yahooooooo!"**_

_**6 Year Old Sid, Stanley and Felicia enter Becca's hospital room.**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "Mom? is that really you?"**_

_**Becca: "Oh hi there, Sid, come here and see."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid (looking right at the baby girl in Becca's arms): "Wow, look at that."**_

_**Becca: "It's your new baby sister."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "Really? what's her name?"**_

_**Stanley: "We decided to use the name that you came up with."**_

_**Becca: "Sid, meet Adelaide Katie Chang."**_

_**6 Year Old Sid: "Hi there, Adelaide, I'm Sid, your big loving and caring sister, and these are my good friends and true family members."**_

_**Stanley: "Okay, everybody, we gotta get our dear sweet little Adelaide back home to our apartment."**_

_**Meanwhile in the Chang family's apartment...**_

_**Years have passed. 7 Year Old Sid is helping to celebrate 1 Year Old Adelaide's 1st birthday.**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Go ahead, make a wish for your big sister, Adelaide."**_

_**Baby Adelaide blows out the number 1 birthday candle on her baby proof birthday cupcake.**_

_**Stanley: "Wow, Adelaide's 1 year old right now."**_

_**Becca: "Okay, everybody,"**_

_**Felicia: "let's baby proof this apartment,"**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "so Adelaide won't get injured or choke to death on anything that might be lying around."**_

_**The Chang family members begin baby proofing the entire apartment.**_

_**Becca: "Okay, now our apartment's safe and secure."**_

_**Later on, Becca, Stanley and Felicia are walking around and they hear 7 Year Old Sid from upstairs in Baby Adelaide's bedroom.**_

_**7 Year Old Sid (from upstairs in Baby Adelaide's bedroom): "Mom, Dad, Grandma Felicia, come upstairs right away!"**_

_**Becca, Stanley and Felicia go right up the stair steps all the way to Baby Adelaide's bedroom and 7 Year Old Sid has Baby Adelaide in her arms and showing her to them.**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide just said her 1st word."**_

_**Becca: "She did?"**_

_**Stanley: "what did she say?"**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Pawwot, pawwot."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Adelaide, repeat it for everybody."**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Pawwot, pawwot."**_

_**Felicia: "Oh my goodness, she's learning some new words already,"**_

_**Becca: "maybe you can teach her some new easy words like pelican, polar bear, giraffe and dolphin."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Oh yeah, I can teach her those words."**_

Sid (narrating): Later that evening, I was teaching you some new words."

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Look, Adelaide, that's a pelican, can you say pelican for me, please?"**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Pewican."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Good, Adelaide, good. now say polar bear."**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Powaw beaw."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Good, now say giraffe."**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Giwaffe."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Good, Adelaide, now say dolphin."**_

_**Baby Adelaide: "Dowphin."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, you really understand what I'm saying to you."**_

_**Later on right after their dinner and dessert meals and a little bit of television watching...**_

_**Baby Adelaide: [Crying And Wailing Loudly]**_

_**Becca: "She's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, I already changed her wet pampers, maybe her head's hurting."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Here, let me hold her and cuddle her for a bit."**_

_**Stanley: "Why sure, Sid, go ahead."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid takes Baby Adelaide in her arms, sits right in the armchair and begins cuddling her as well.**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "There now, Adelaide, everything's gonna be alright, I'm here to take super good care of you."**_

_**Baby Adelaide: [Stops Crying And Wailing]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "There, that's much better. would you like me to sing you the lullaby I made up for you, Adelaide?"**_

_**Baby Adelaide smiles a bit. **_

_**[Music In Background]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid:**_ _**Little Adelaide**_

_**please don't cry**_

_**7 Year Old Sid (continued): little Adelaide**_

_**keep those**_

_**eyes dry**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: rest your **_

_**beautiful head**_

_**closer to my heart**_

_**and never part**_

_**little Adelaide**_

_**7 Year Old Sid (continued): little Adelaide**_

_**when you go out**_

_**and play**_

_**never mind**_

_**what they say**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: let your eyes**_

_**shine and sparkle**_

_**never a tear drop**_

_**little Adelaide**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: from your **_

_**smiling face**_

_**to your shining place**_

_**little Adelaide**_

_**Baby Adelaide: [Yawning A Bit]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid (continued): your the**_

_**younger sister**_

_**I always wanted.**_

_**Baby Adelaide falls asleep in 7 Year Old Sid's arms.**_

Sid (narrating): And so, you fell asleep in my arms and I put you in your crib and you were still fast asleep.

End of flashback sequence...

Sid: "And that's exactly how you came right into our universe and ended up living here with all of us."

Adelaide: "Oh wow, now I remember all of my baby and little tyke years."

Sid: "Well at least we still got your old baby toys and things stored up in the attic for our soon to be brother or sister in the future years."


End file.
